Ryou Ichigo Lost Love
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Masaya had broken up with Ichigo. Will she be able to find love for a certain blue eyed boss, who loves her? Find out!
1. Masaya and Ichigo over?

Sakura: Hiya, this is my first fanfic! Hope you like.

Ryou: Yeah right.

Sakura: Did you say something, Blondie?

Ryou: (acts all innocent) No of course not! I would never shun you, your magesty!

Sakura: Good, now on with the fanfic.

Kish: (appears) Hi, I wanna read too.

Sakura: Kish, I already told you, this is a Ichigo/Ryou fanfic not Ichigo/Kish.

Kish: I'm going to sue you! (cries and runs away)

Sakura: What a baby. Okay read my fanfic or die!!!! (just kidding)

Lost Love

Chapter 1: Masaya and Ichigo over?

"Oh my god! I'm sooo late!" Ichigo stumbled out of bed to meet Masaya. He said he needed to tell her something really important. She quickly got dressed and ran out the door

"Wait, Ichigo! Don't you want breakfast?" Her mom, Sakura, asked.

"No! I'm late!" Ichigo just ran out. "Gosh, I hope Masaya isn't mad! Stupid freakin alarm clock!" Ichigo kept on rambling in her head, and she bumped into someone. "Owwww! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She got up and realized it was Ryou! "Ryou?"

"Huh? Oh, Ichigo. Hey! You going somewhere? I'll walk you if you want." He said smoothly.

"Sorry! I've got to meet Masaya in Ice Cream Paradise." Once she said that, Ryou had a sour look on his face. You can so tell he was jealous. Ichigo said a quick good bye and left. She went in the store and spotted Masaya, looking at his watch. She quickly sat down. "Hey, Masaya. Sorry for being late, but I would've been on time if I wasn't getting praised about my clothes and hair from passing walkers."

"It's alright. Now, I have to tell you something. Wait. Do you what some ice cream?" Masaya asked smiling.

"No, thank you." It was hard to resist for her not to blush from his cute smile.

"Well, I thought we should... go steady!" He said happily.

"Oh, of course!" Ichigo kissed him on the lips and people in the store clapped for them. Too bad that was Ichigo's vision.

He really said this: "Well, I thought we should see other people."

"What? See other people? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry. I just need to move on. Probably to older women."

Ichigo was speechles and couldn't say a word. She ran out of the door, with tears. "No! It's a dream! It has to be! Masaya, my beloved Masaya! It's not a dream, it's a nightmare!" Ichigo woke up in a bed, tears still in her eyes. "Thank god! It was a dream! Yes!

"You okay? I found you running from that place you met Masaya, crying." Ryou said feeling concerned.

"Oh, no! It wasn't a dream! He really broke up with me!"

"Masaya broke up with you?" He saw her slightly nod.

"Oh, Ryou! I can't believe he dumped me!" Ichigo forced herself into Ryou's arms, crying.

He blushed slightly, but held her tightly. "I don'tever want to let go." Ryou thought, when she was in his arms.

Mint barged in, to tell them that the cafe was full of customers. "Um... am I interupting something?" she asked referring to them holding each other.

Ryou and Ichigo quickly broke apart. "No!" they said at the same time. "Nothing, nothing at all!" Ryou yelled. "Now what do you want?"

"Well, the cafe is full. We need help and I actually worked!" "What a shocker." Ichigo said under the her breath.

"Well, I don't think Ichigo could work today. If you didn't know, but, Masaya just broke up with her."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Now get to work!" Mint slammed the door.


	2. The Blind Date

Chapter 2: Blind Dates

Ichigo was miserable, cleaning tables and taking orders. She was bringing someone their order and noticed someone in the cafe who looked like Masaya. She burst into tears, dropping the plate and the cake was ruined.

"Hey, lady! What's the matter with you?!" The lady who ordered the food screamed out. "You call yourself a waitress?!" Ichigo looked up, still crying, at the boy who looked liked her Masaya.

"No! No, no, no! WHY?!!!!" She ran into the kitchen, and took a knife out

"Ichigo, whatare you doing?" Zakuro asked.

"I hate my life!!!" She yelled so loud, everyone could hear.

"Hey, Ryou! I think there's something wrong with Ichigo!" Pudding called out, who was secretly hiding under the table Ryou ran in as soon as he heard.

"What, what's wrong!" He screamed.

"I can't live without him! I'm going to kill myself!" she held the knife, to stab herself in the heart, but Ryou stopped her.

"Stop it! Are you really willinging to make ours lives miserable by killing yourself?! Ichigo, we need you in our lives. You're a part of this team. And if Masaya can't see that you're a really cool girl, then he's not worthy enough for you." Ichigo stopped and looked in Ryou's eyes.

"Fine, I won't. But... If things gets worse, I am!" Ichigo yelled and went upstairs to Ryou's room. She sank her face into his pillow. Ryou sighed and walked out.

"I should go talk to her." Keiichiro said. "Since Ryou won't." Keiichiro went upstairs and sat down next to Ichigo.

"What do you want? Do you want to talk about how much my life sucks without my Masaya by my side?"

"Look, I know how much you love Masaya. But I think it's time to move on. Even if you can't get over it, you have us, all your friends in Cafe Mew Mew. We'll cheer you up." He finished his statement and left the room, Ichigo still on Ryou's bed. "Well, she's not going to get over this anytime soon. But I have an idea!" Keiichiro told the 4 girls, making sure that Ryou was no where to be found in the kitchen. "Okay, a blind date, to get her mind of him. And I know who to pair her up with! Ryou Shirogane!"

"Great idea! They make such a wonderful couple!" Lettuce said smiling, but in her mind she wasn't so pleased. She had a crush on Ryou, but her crush on Pai was greater. "Now, I have wash this dish!" She started to walk towards the sink and tripped. The dish smashed to a million pieces.

"Same old Lettuce!" Ryou said coming in.

"Get Ichigo for me!" Keiichiro said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay! Yo, Ichigo! Get your worthless butt down here!" Ryou yelled.

"What the heck do you want? If you didn't know, I'm a little depressed right now!" Ichigo screamed back, before they knew it, they started fighting.

"Well, Keiichiro told me to get you. So, don't yell at me, yell at him!"

"Well, you could've came and told me nicely. Oh, I forgot, that's impossible for you to do, you big jerk! You just love to make me suffer!"

"If I wanted you to suffer, I wouldn't have stopped you from killing yourself!"

"He's got a point there, Ichigo." Mint said, with her snotty voice. "Now, I have to serve this cake, because "somebody" isn't working today! You're so lazy!" She walked out with a "hmmp!"

"Alright, well. We have A Blind date today! You must accept no matter who you're paired with. You will go out to dinner and a movie. Kissing is optional. Alright 1st pair, Me and Zakuro! Lettuce and Pai! Purin and Taruto! Mint and kish! And that leaves Ryou and Ichigo!"

Once he said that, Ichigo fell to the ground. "No, no way! I just got dumped, you can't expect me to date and you definetly can't expect to date Ryou! He'll be a jerk all night!" She yelled, blushing.

"I don't want to date you, either, Strawberry." Ryou said with a smirk.

"Helloooo, everyone! I'm here for my blind date! Is it with Ichigo? Please tell me it's with Ichigo!" Kish said putting his arms around her waist.

"Actually, I'm with Ichigo, and you're with Mint! Taruto go with Pudding , Pai, with Lettuce." Ryou explained. (under his breath) Hopefully Pai and Lettuce will have something to talk about!"

"Alright, dates start tomorrow!!" Keiichiro concluded. While, everyone left the kitchen and the aliens left the planet, Ryou grabbed his parnters arm. "Do you like to see me suffer?" He asked, feeling embarrased. "You've got to show your feelings sometime, Alto." And with that they both walked out of the room.


	3. The Real Date

Chapter 3: The Real Date!

"Hey, Strawberry." Ryou said after work was over, and their date had begun. "You look nice today. (what a lie, He really wanted to say "You look stunning in that dress) Alright, shall we move on?"

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno, where do you wanna go?"

"I got it! Seafood!"

"Fine, seafood." On the way there Ichigo, withoutknowing, slipped her hand into Ryou's, making them both blush. "Why do I feel this way? I still love Masaya. Maybe He'll want to get back together!" She thought happily, but alas, it was nothing but a thought. They were having a great time walking there, and then they spotted Masaya. "Ahhhh! Masaya!" Ichigo screamed out.

"Ichigo, is that you?" Masaya asked walking toward them. "What do I do? What do I do?! What if he gets mad, that I'm with Ryou?!!"

"Hi, nice to see you!" she said with a smile on her face. (but she really wanted to start crying.)

"Come on, Ichigo, let's go." Ryou grabbed her hand and walked away.

"Wait, Ichigo! I made a terrible mistake! I shouldn't have broke up with you! I love you!" When he said, that she looked back, tears in her eyes.

"I have to go, Masaya!" She ran off and Ryou ran after her.

"Ichigo? Were you think about going back to him?" Ryou asked, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, actually. I'm sorry, Ryou!" She kept on saying sorry, feeling more and more pathetic than before.

"Stop crying and suck it up!" He yelled. She slapped him across the face. "You hit like a girl."

"I am a girl you idiot! I'm not a boy!

"Come on, Strawberry, let's go to the resturant." They arrived 5 minutes later in a fancy seafood resturant. Ichigo was not expecting such an expensive place.

"Ryou, this place is really expensive. Are you sure?" She asked, questionligy.

"Of course! I'm rich, aren't I?" They went in and got their table.

"This is so nice!" Ichigo felt so happy, despite Masaya breaking up with her. They sat there for 10 minutes without saying anything.

"Sooo... Christmas is coming up soon, huh?" Ryou said, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah! What are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Probably spend it in the cafe with Keiichiro, like every year." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Wait I got an idea! I'll ask my parents if you and the others can come to my house for christmas eve and day!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I lied." He said, she just stared at him. "Well... I really think you look beautiful in your dress." He turned away blushing, hoping she didn't see him.

"Are you blushing?" She finally asked. He felt so embarrased.

"Heck, no. Why the heck would you think that, Baka Strawberry!" He screamed out.

"I was just asking! You don't have to be such a jerk!" Ichigo sighed and put her head on the table. "Why did Keiichiro put us together, I don't like Ryou!" She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when a waitress came by.

"Hello, I'm Suki, and I'll be your waitress this evening! Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waitress asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll have an iced tea. And you Ichigo?" Ryou said smiling.

"Ok, I'd like a diet coke." She said. Then she noticed Ryou's smile and started blushing.

"Alright, I'll come back with your drinks and then take your orders!" She left leaving them together.

"So... did you decide what you want? I'm getting the Snow Crab." Ryou asked.

"Yeah! I want the Salmon! If that's okay." She asked politely.

"Of course!" He smiled. A few hours went by and the date was over. "Come on, let's go back to the cafe. You left your bag there."

"Okay!" They walked back to the cafe. "That was a great movie, huh?" Ichigo asked. Ryou replied with a "Yeah."

"Thanks, Ryou. This night was wonderful." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, I had a good time too." Ryou put his hand under her chin and moved closer and closer to her face, just then, just as he was about to kiss her, Keiichiro barged in.

"Hello, how was your date!?" He asked. They both starting blushing and Ryou wanted to avoid any more questions.

"It was fine, I'm gunna walk Ichigo home now." Ryou and Ichigo were out the door. They got to her house and said good-bye. "Keiichiro, you jerk, you always have to walk in when I'm having "moments."


	4. Oh my god! Ryou's sleeping over!

Chapter 4: Oh my god! Ryou's sleeping over!

"I'm late again!" Ichigo ran out the door to go to work. "Ryou is going to be so mad!" She ran all the way to the cafe and barged in.

"Late, again!" Ryou said glaring at the red-haired girl. "Strawberry, you have to be early sometimes, or at least on time!"

"Shut up! I Can't help it!" Ichigo and Ryou were fighting... again.

"Besides, the cafe is closed today!" He said with a smile.

"Huh? Well, why didn't you tell me!!" "Must've slipped my mind." Ryou replied. Ichigo glared at her jerky boss. "You always forget to tell me important stuff! Like my cat ears will pop out, when I get excited!" Ryou just ignored her.

"Oh, yes by the way, on Friday we are going on a cruise on my ship."

"A cruise?" cool!"

"So what do you plan on doing since the cafe is closed today?" Ryou asked, hopefully she didn't want to date Masaya again.

"Oh, I'm thinking of going on a date with Mas----" Ichigo just remembered that Masaya had broken up with her. "What am I saying? Masaya isn't my boyfriend anymore!" She thought. "Um... I might go find the others and hang out with them today!" she ran out the door to look for her friends. Ryou watched as she left feeling sad for the girl.

"Zakuro, thank you for inviting me to come to the mall with you." Mint said happily.

"No problem. By the way, how did your date go with Kish?" Zakuro teased. "It must have been great!

"Aw, come on! It was a nightmare. He talked about Ichigo like the whole time, and when he wasn't talking about her, he tried to kiss me! EEEEEW!"

"I had such a nice time with Keiichiro, but all we talked about was Ichigo and Ryou. We both think they make a good couple! I wonder how their date went?"

"Hi, guys! Tar-Tar and I had had a great time! But since we're too young to go by ourselves, we won't with Lettuce and Pai!" Pudding came out of nowhere and landed on Mint's head. "But... Tar-Tar was getting mad at him, because I was fixing his hair! It was in his eyes and you couldn't see his cute wittle face!" Zakuro just stared at her... and Mint was getting a little annoyed now, but then Lettuce came running.

"Wait, for me, Pudding!" Lettuce came running after the blonde little girl. "I had a nice time with Pai, but we didn't talk much. We only talked about Math, science, and history!" They just stared at her. Seeing that Mint was annoyed, Pudding got off her head and walked the rest of the way.

"I wonder where they are..." Ichigo started, but was interrupted by familiar voices. It was her friends. "Oh, hey! Where you all headed?"

"The mall." Zakuro replied.

Mint starting teasing the poor girl about her date! "So, did you have a good time with Ryou last night?" Ichigo started blushing, and just replied with a "It was okay." "You have to give us all the details!" she said walking.

They stayed in the mall for 3 hours, buying stuff for their vacation. The weather was unsually hot for winter, so a cruise would be great for them.

"Bye everyone! See ya tomorrow!" Ichigo left for home, with all her bags.

She came in through the front door and no one was there. "Hellooo, mom? Dad?" Ichigo called out.

"In here, honey!" her mom said. She ran into the guest room where they were at. "Why are they in there? We don't have any guests." Ichigo thought walking in. Little did she know, they did have a guest, Ryou!

"Ahh! It's Ryou, coming to bring evil to my soul!!!" She screamed.

"No offense, but your daughter is weird." Ryou said to her parents..

"Yes, we know." Her dad replied. "Honey! Don't insult your daughter!" Sakura hit the poor guy.

"Why is that guy here?"

"Well, he said you have a vacation for tomorrow and we let him stay the night, so you won't be late. He'll be sleeping in here." Sakura explained.

Ichigo was soo mad, that Ryou was staying the night. But at least he wasn't sleeping in her room. They ate dinner together, watched Tv and then went to bed.

"Good night, Strawberry." He said.

"Good night." She said back.


	5. Vacation Time!

Chapter 5: Time for Vacation!

"Hey, Strawberry, wake up! Don't make me hit you!" Ryou yelled because Ichigo was sleeping.

"No!" she yelled. Ryou kept pushing her, so she had no choice. She picked up her bags and left, saying good-bye to her loving parents.

"Ryou is unsually quiet today, I wonder what's wrong." Ichigo thought. For some reason, Ichigo felt unbothered that Masaya broke up with her, maybe she's found love for a certain person.

"Great, the bus is here Let's go." Ryou said. He picked up Ichigo's bags for her and went inside. Everyone else had picked a parnter for the bus ride, so Ichigo was stuck with Ryou. "Oh great, I'm stuck with him." she thought. The ride was pretty long, to get there. Ichigo hated long rides, she always tended to fall asleep. So she fell asleep on Ryou's shoulder, which of course, made him blush. But he didn't feel like waking her up, since he felt really comfortable with her on him.

"Well, well, well. Zakuro, look at the two little lovebirds over there, who go by the name of Ryou and Ichigo." Mint smiled.

"They seem really comfortable being with each other." Zakuro replied.

"Predasite! Predasite!" Mini mew started to warn them about an alien.

"I thought Kish was done with this world domination thing." Mint yelled out. Keiichiro stopped the bus and let everyone out. "Hurry!" He yelled out.

"Power Pendat Metamorphis!" They all said and turned into their mew mew forms. A mutated Raccoon started attacking, an alien appeared.

"Hello, my name is Chica. Kish's older sister." the alien said. "Kish might've stopped with reclaiming the Earth, but I will not rest! Attack!" The Raccoon started attacking and threw Mint and Pudding against a tree. Ichigo couldn't stand them doing that, so she decided to attack.

"Strawberry Bell, Full power!" Her attack damaged the raccoon, but it didn't destroyed the predasite controlling it.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" Zakuro used her move and it destroyed it. The raccoon went back small and ran away. Lettuce was a little hurt too, but was okay.

"Those mew mews are stronger than they look." Chica whispered and left. Mini mew ate the predasite controlling the poor raccoon. Ichigo was still tired and slept the rest of the way. She was sleeping on Ryou's shoulder again.

"We're here!" Keiichiro announced. Everyone got out and went onto the ship.

"Wow!" Pudding exclaimed. "It's so big! Look a chair! And a pool! And an arcade too! Wow!

"Alright then, pairs. Zakuro, you will go with me and Mint." Keiichiro started. Mint was so happy to be with her idol. "Lettuce and Pudding together and Ichigo and Ryou together." Keiichiro really wanted Ryou to confess his feelings to her.

Ryou and Ichigo slowly walked together to their room, holding hands. "Why am I doing this? I don't love Ryou. I can't love Ryou! But I feel so safe with him, why?" Ichigo thought. "Would you come on, Strawberry?" He pulled her. "You're such a jerk, you know that?" "Yes, I know." Ryou said with a smirk.

A few days passed and they had such a great time on the cruise. Ryou really wanted to confess his feelings. So he sat Ichigo down. "Look, Ichigo, I have to tell you something. I...I...!" He started. "What?" she asked. "Nothing! Want a drink?" Ichigo shook her head and Ryou ran out of the room in search of keiichiro.

"I can't stand this!" He yelled. "Look, I know why you paired Me and Strawberry together. You want me to confess my feelings. But I can't... I tried, but I still see her and Masaya as a couple!" "Ryou, you have to. Have faith in yourself and tell her. Please. I can't stand seeing you getting hurt over her." Keiichiro led Ryou in the room, and Ichigo too, so he can confess his feelings in front of everyone. There was music going on and they started dancing. "Ichigo, I have to tell you this now!" "Yes, what is it?" She asked blushing. "I--- I---- I love you! Okay? I love you so much!" Ryou screamed it out and everyone heard. "I didn't want to believe it, but I love you too." Ichigo said. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped for them and they danced more. "Hey, Ryou, it's Christmas. What do you want me to get you?" Ichigo asked. "Nothing. I got my Christmas Wish." She smiled and they kissed again. Lettuce felt a little sad, about them being together, but she would always have Pai. Ichigo and Ryou were now sure of each other's feeling and all was well for the rest of their trip. "Thank you, Ryou. Now I don't care if Masaya broke up with me. As long as you're by my side." Ichigo said with a smile. Ryou smiled back and kissed her again and they lived happily ever after. (well we don't know for sure, if they're gunna break up or not )

stay tune for my next fanfic Ichigo possessed (an IchigoxRyou fanfic)

Ryou: What the heck was that? "I got my christmas wish?" That's a really dumb line to put in a fanfic.

Sakura: Fine then. I'll back an IchigoKish or Ichigomasaya next time!

Ryou: You better not!

Sakura: I'm just kidding. Kish is really cute, but there's no way I'd put her with Masaya (digusting) (I might put her in one with Kish)


End file.
